The Legend Of Link
by PippyFeather
Summary: Zelda, a young farm girl, has a strange dream about the prince of Hyrule, Link, being trapped in a dungeon. When she sets off to save him things turn out to be a bit of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince of Hyrule

**Hey, this is my first FanFiction, so welcome to the story The Legend of Link, this is based of a few Zelda games I have played so I'm just going to hope to the Goddesses that this story works. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**The Prince of Hyrule**

The Prince, soon to be King, of Hyrule sat at his desk. He was donned in a silky blue shirt with a red velvet overcoat, black trousers and black leather boots. His name was Link. He was currently looking over the draft of his speech for the coronation. His coronation was in two days. Link sighed as he put down the parchment. His father, and previous King, had passed on a year ago of a horrible illness and his mother had died after child- birth; he had been too young to rule so the Chancellor Cole was given all the power to make the political decisions. Link had never like him, and the fact he wore two top hats was quite weird. Link had never asked why, he didn't want to seem rude or anything. He had just got up when there was a knocking on the door and it opened to reveal none other than, Chancellor Cole. He was dressed in his usual outfit of a dark green waistcoat, a lighter green jacket with white cuffs and a red jewel in the centre, red trousers with a yellow waist band, white shoes and his two green top hats. He looked up at Link (the only persons he'd met that was shorter than him), and smiled.

"Ahh. Your Highness," he said, with a little bow, "I have something to show you."

"And what would that be?" Link asked, curiously.

"Come with me, I'll show you." was the Chancellor's reply.

He walked out of the room, the young Prince followed, his curiosity piqued. They walked out to the castle grounds, passing the saluting guards. They walked round to the back of the castle, a place where Link had only been a few times. The Chancellor stopped when they a place with lots of bushes around. Link frowned.

"Err... what did you want to show me exactly...?" he asked looking at the shrubbery in confusion.

Cole smiled as he pushed back the green plant revealing a set of stairs going underground. He gestured towards it and Link reluctantly went down the stone stairs. He got to the bottom of them and turned and found that Cole was no-longer there. He frowned and started to go back up the stairs when all of a sudden something collided with his head. Hard. He fell to the ground, his head throbbing. The last thing he saw before passing out was Cole and a taller man with what looked like an arm made of metal...

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be with Zelda. Please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on. If you want to see what they look like a bit better than my description then I'm just using the Spirit Tracks ones. Link looks so cute in them! If you think this chapters good thank Linebeck's theme listened to it all the way through this chapter. I'll try to put the next chapter up by Wednesday night or Thursday, but I might get I up before them. Bye and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Young Farm Girl

**Hiya everyone, sorry for not updating yesterday I was really busy and didn't have anytime to update. My mum was all like, 'let's go for a walk', so I had to go outdoors, **_**yay.**_** Anyway enough of my rambling here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter so... I, PippyFeather, don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise if I did your game would be interrupted every five seconds by me running up and hugging Link, he's so **_**cute**_**!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Young Farm Girl**

I was lost, to put it simply. Well... in my dream, I hope it is a dream. I had been wandering around this strange, old house for _ages_. There was no way out and each room was the same as the last; broken floor boards, no windows, a rickety chandelier with flickering candles and paintings, not the nice scenery ones, but the ones of people, who's eyes' always seemed to follow me. I got to another door, I opened it expecting it to be the same as all the others, but it wasn't. It was pure white with nothing inside it; no lights, no other door, nothing. I heard a loud bang behind me and saw that the door had closed. I went back to the door to get out of this room, since it seemed like the only exit, but it was gone. In fact the whole wall was gone, I turned to look around the rest of this 'room' but this time there was something it was a small pedestal with a flat round basin. I walked over to t and saw my reflection in the water it held. I touched the water with the tip of my finger and ripples appeared disorienting my reflection. When the water settled again the reflection had changed. Instead of seeing myself I saw what looked like Hyrule castle. The patrolling guards dressed in their uniform; red for captains and green for the rest, the maids and servants looking after the garden, the elegant stone statues, what I wouldn't give to live there, not that I didn't like it here at the farm but it does get lonely with just horses, cows and cuckoos to keep me company. The water then swirled around and now the reflection was of a dungeon. I then heard a voice.

"Help me, I'm in the castle dungeons." It said.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm Link, Prince of Hyrule."

"Wait, the _Prince_? What are you of all people, doing in a dungeon?"

"The Chancellor," he replied bitterly, "but you have to hurry I don't have much time left to send this message. There is a hidden passage behind the castle."

The reflection changed once again. This time showing a staircase behind some bushes. The room, if you could call it that, started to fade to black. The last thing I heard before waking up was Link's voice.

"HURRY!"

Zelda awoke from her sleep suddenly. She looked around and sighed in relief.

'Only a dream,' she thought, 'but it all seemed so real... should I go to the castle? Or stay here? But what happens if it was real, I could go in the morning I suppose... NO! Don't put this off Zelda, the Prince sounded like he was in trouble and it will be quieter at night.'

She got up and took of her white, frilly nightshirt and put on her dark green dress with lighter green sleeves, put on her brown leather shoes, her brown belt which had a golden clasp holding it together and her green hat, which flopped down behind her. Picking up her bright red lantern, she went outside and set off towards the castle, not knowing about all the trouble she was getting herself into.

**Thanks for reading, sorry again it's a little late. I'll try to get the next chapter up on Saturday; our teachers gave us homework for over the holidays so I'll have to do that tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, I would hug you but the monitor's in the way so, yeah. Please review, I'll try to write out the next few chapters if I have time so you don't have to wait so long for an update. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Escape Or Not

**Sorry this is late I'm trying to update regularly now. Anyway here is the next instalment of The Legend of Link.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Great Escape... Or Not**

Zelda walked through the trees towards the castle. As she was walking she heard a rustling from one of the trees, looking up she saw small, red blob fall down from a branch. It was unlike anything she'd seen before, it was like jelly and red, it had green eyes, red pupils and a dark blue line across the bottom half of its mouth which Zelda assumed was its mouth.

"Hello..." said Zelda as it slide towards her.

It wobbled towards her, and she walked back a bit. As it got close she waved her lantern at it, it jumped back and she took this opportunity to run away from it.

'What was that!' she thought, 'Better look out others, they could be dangerous.' She continued her trek towards the castle and ran to five more of the blobs; a couple of them were green this time though.

When she finally got the castle it was pitch black, the only light was from her lantern, she couldn't see any guards so she walked round to the back of the castle, like in her dream there was a set of stairs leading down into the depths of the castle. She climbed down them.

When she got to the end of the steps she looked around to see if there was anyone there. She sneaked forward and saw a small table with two guards sitting on stools next to it. One was asleep and the other seemed to be reading a letter, there was a door across from them. Zelda eyed it, wondering if she would be able to make it without being spotted. Doubting her chances of making it across the room and opening the door without anyone spotting her, she looked about and spotted a small hole in the wall next to her. It looked big enough for her to crawl through. 'Well... I've come this far...' she thought as she bent down and started to crawl through the hole.

It was pitch black as she crawled through the small tunnel, the only light coming from her lantern which she held in her mouth by its handle and from barred gaps above her which she presumed were for throwing excess water down, which hopefully wouldn't happen. She continued her _amazing _journey through what now seemed to be the sewers, and eventually heard some voices.

"You'll never get away with this," a young, male voice said quite angrily, "they'll know it's not me."

"They haven't seen you for _years_," an older, yet mischievous, voice replied, "they have no idea what you look like at _all_."

The other one was about to answer but stopped. Zelda peeked up, looking through the barred gap and saw a small silhouette and another about three times the size of the one standing next to him.

"Well, I'd best be going. Wouldn't want to miss the preparations for the coronation, now would I?" The older voice said mockingly. Then I suddenly hit her. 'Wait is the prince in here!' She heard footsteps then the closing of a door. She waited a bit before looking up at the bars.

'Could I fit in between the bars... well it's worth ago, I guess.'

Link glared at the cell door as Cole exited the room. Once he was out of sight Link sighed. The chancellor was right no one had seen him since his mother was killed when he was only a baby his father had been very protective and to make sure nothing happened to Link, he kept him away from the public, they had only been told about his birth and nothing else, his father had been very strict about who was allowed to see him. Link pulled at the chains that where holding against the wall, trying to get out of them, when he saw someone's head pop up through the bars on the floor.

It was a young girl around his age, she had longish blond hair like Link's and was Hylian like himself, he could see the tips of her pointed ears poking out from her hair, a trait all Hylians had. She was quite small like Link and managed to squeeze through the bars into his prison room. She looked up at him revealing big sky blue eyes like his own. She let out a small gasp when she saw Link chained to the wall, and quickly ran over to him.

"A-are you the prince?" she asked as she started fiddling with the chain on his wrists.

"Yes, I am Link, the prince of Hyrule. Who are you and... how did you know I was here?" was his reply.

"Oh, I'm Zelda and... well... It may sound strange but I kinda saw you in a dream of mine, you were asking for help."

"A dream, that's weird."

She was about to reply when there was a click as the chains unlocked. Zelda smiled and Link rubbed his wrists.

"Aha," Zelda seemed quite pleased with her small victory against the locks, "Come on we gotta go."

She picked up a small, red lantern that Link hadn't noticed before and walked over to the bars on the floor. She gestured for him to go through them first and Link walked over. He bent down a eyed the bars exit then looked back at Zelda.

"Come on we're about the same size and I managed to get through so you will to!" she said enthusiastically.

'That's the first time anyone's ever talked to me without being formal or worrying about my title before. It's... quite nice.' He slipped his legs through the bars and began pushing the rest of his body down.

"Make sure to land on your knees so you can crawl."

Following Zelda's advice he managed to get down to the tunnel below. There was a loud clank and he looked over and saw Zelda's lamp, he picked it up so it was illuminating the narrow path. A few seconds after the lamp was thrown down, its owner's legs were on the ground in front of him. Soon Zelda was in front of him and she held out her and for the lantern, Link passed it over to her.

"Ok, follow me." She said and put the lantern in her mouth and began to crawl backwards.

After awhile of crawling Zelda suddenly stopped, she held her finger in front her mouth, or lantern in this case, and started to move forward, but before Link started to move she was suddenly pulled backwards. Link grabbed her hand, but whatever had gotten a hold of her, had enough strength to drag the both of them out of the tunnel.

Link looked up o see what had got a hold of Zelda and was met with the sight of a very tall and strong looking man. He had small, brown eyes that were underlined in red, long black hair in a ponytail and a green bandana covering his mouth. But those weren't the things that worried him, what worried him was the big, metal arm that was wrapped around Zelda's foot. He heard laughter and turned to the side.

It was the Chancellor.

**Hey, again really sorry for the late update, I'm going to try to update sooner so hopefully that will work out. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, comment on anything you think I should improve on (apart from the awful waits for updates), what's good, anything or anyone you want to see in this story. I don't own Zelda; if I did it probably wouldn't be very good. Hope you liked this chapter, bye!**


End file.
